Lindsay's Guide to Pony-Sitting
by bubblegumbabydoll
Summary: Lindsay Morgan is a girl who mostly keeps to herself and isn't very social. Till one day, for a change of pace, she goes for a walk, but stumbles (or more or less crashes) into a certain cyan pegasus. Lindsay is unsure of what to do, and brings Dash to her house. Soon more ponies show up, things go array, and Lindsay learns about friendship, all write writing her experinces down.


Feb 10th

4:18pm

Dear Diary,

...

I have never written in a diary before, but I feel the need to write down what I've just seen.

But I don't know what to say.

The craziest thing just happened to me, and as I write this, I'm still wondering if this is really happening or not.

I look back and forth to who's on the other side of couch. My brain still can't comprehend what I'm seeing, and as much as I hoped before that it was a dream; I'm absolutely sure now that what had just taken place was no delusion or fantasy.

I keep debating whether I should I call someone, but I know I can't. They wouldn't believe me, and they'd think I'm crazy. I'll be sent to the looney bin in 2 seconds flat, and who know what would happen to….her.

I'm constantly looking back at the….can't exactly say person…

Ummm….female…. a couple of inches away from me. She looks ok but she still hasn't woken up yet, though from such a blow, I wouldn't be surprised. I hear her moan a bit, but then she stops and continues to sleep. As she sleeps, i can slightly hear a whinny in her snore.

It's actually kinda cute- wait what am I saying?!

I can't wrap my head around any of this. I must be going insane, and if I'm going to be questioned (should that happen) I need to explain myself.

But how am I suppose to explain how a blue pegasus who crash landed from the sky, dive-bombed me in the park, and is, as we speak, passed out on my couch?

Well, I guess I'll just have to start from the beginning.

It started with me walking in the park…...

So before I go any further, let me point out that I never go walking.

Really, I don't.

I'm not one of those super energetic people who go out walking to burn fat or whatever, or do it just for the sheer pleasure of walking. I'm, well I guess I can say, a hermit. It's not like I have much to do or anywhere to be anyway.

I've never been, so to speak, a "social" person. Since I'm an only child, and its always been just me and my mom, I usually do upkeep in the house while my mom is at work. And once the chores are done, I spend the remainder of my day reading or watching TV.

So you're probably wondering why I'm not at school or anything, right? Well, to tell you the truth, I'm home-schooled. I've been homeschooled since I was 10, and even now, me at 18, graduating high school, I'm still homeschooled. My lessons and classes are my mom and I reading history and science textbooks till "class" is over. Then I'm pretty much doing what I do…which is nothing.

I don't have any friends outside the house. I don't have a driver's license, even though I'm 18, and no cell phone. So it's pretty much a pretty boring life for me. Nothing eventful or exciting happens, and I'm just hanging out all day with no one to talk to.

Ok, let's just get to the important part of the story already.

So, like what most people do on New Year's, I made a resolution to at least try and change the status quo, of me being a lazy bum on the couch and not doing anything worthwhile. And for most of January, I did do some exercising, but pretty soon, I just went back to my old ways.

Great going, Lindsay, truly keeping to that resolution, huh?

But today was different. I felt the urge to go and actually do something. God knows why I decided to take a walk, but for some reason, I felt like I should try something different, or at least something I don't normally do. So I got on my hoodie and shoes, locked the doors, and walked out, heading to the large field a couple of minutes away from my house. And at first, it wasn't so bad.

The field was completely empty, not a person in sight. I could hear birds chirping, the air was damp from the rain shower that happened an hour before, and though the grass was muddy and squishy, I didn't mind. All seemed fine and well with the world….

For a few minutes.

I think about five minutes passed by, and as I walked, I couldn't help but feel like something was going to happen. I felt the air starting to get colder, the slight breeze that quietly blew suddenly started to grow stronger, and I could see some of the trees starting to rustle and shake from the impact of the wind.

At first, I didn't think much of it. I mean, its nature, can't really do much about it.

But that thought quickly faded. I started to get nervous and started to walk back to my house.

I heard a loud boom. Like a cannon or the sound a rocket makes when it launches. I flinched and froze where I was standing, my back turned to the sound.

_….Ok, time to go._

I started walking then my walk quickly transitioned into a run. As I ran, I heard something behind me, something along the lines of a woman's scream, and some kind of turbine engine. I kept running, not daring to turn around, my heart thumping a thousand miles a second, and my lungs starting to feel pain from the lack of air going in. I kept going, until I could finally see my house.

_Thank god, I'm home free!_

Then, from behind, that screaming I heard got closer, and I tried running harder than I ever thought possible.

Apparently, not hard enough.

Something hit me in the back. The impact of whatever hit me knocked me off my feet and forward into the air. My flight only lasted a couple of seconds, I could see the ground coming closer, and soon, I went tumbling and rolling over the grass, my body felt like a rag doll. I kept rolling until I finally stopped.

A few seconds passed. My whole body was in pain, I couldn't move a muscle and I was positive that I may have broken some bones. I stayed on the ground, in too much pain to sit up, and once I opened my eyes, the world looked blurry and unfocused. Coughing, I repositioning my lower jaw back into place, and then checked my hand. Apparently I was bleeding, though I wasn't exactly sure where. Feeling my lip, and lifting my hand to examine…yeah it's my lip.

_Great._

I rubbed my head and felt the bruise on my forehead as I tried to regain focus.

"Ugh...what the heck was that? It felt like I got hit with a bag full of bricks." I said out loud, though I was still coughing up blood and dirt.

I slowly began to sit up, wincing in pain as my arms pushed down on the ground to support me. My eyes were still blurry, and it was difficult to really focus on anything. I blinked a couple of times, as my eyes started to readjust.

The second my eyes were back to normal, I saw exactly what hit me. Despite my pain, I quickly crawled backwards away from the lump that lay on the ground. I got a few inches away, and after a few moments of silence, I started examining the strange object that hit me.

It was blue. It didn't move, but I could see its chest rise and fall as it breathed. It had the body of a small horse, but it had wings… so I guess a pegasus?

Wow, I must have hit the ground harder than I thought.

Its mane was in a pattern of a rainbow, so was the tail, and on it's... butt, thigh bottom? Was a tattoo of some sort: a cloud with a lightning bolt, colored in red, yellow, and blue.

I took a glimpse at its wings, which looked kinda cool, but one of them was bent in some odd position. I was pretty sure wings didn't bend like that.

I started to slowly stand, and walk toward the strange pegasus on the ground, still feeling a bit woozy I almost tripped once or twice. I leaned over to see the front of the peculiar animal, its eyes were closed and a big bruise was under its right eye. Its ear flinched, and I could hear moaning…

I didn't exactly want to find out if it was a boy or girl, but from the screaming I heard, and the moaning, I could only guess it was a girl.

I just stood there, completely motionless, just staring at this weird discovery. I tried to plan out in my head what I'd do, but all I could think about was how insane this was. This couldn't be real, a pegasus in the park, that completely smashed into me? That's just crazy talk!

But even still, despite the ludicrous situation, I could still feel the pain from the collision, so that had to mean this couldn't be some kind of dream, right? And besides, the bigger question remained….

What do I do about the pegasus?

I could just leave her, let someone else deal with it. But that felt horribly wrong. Even if this had nothing to do with me, leaving her would be the sickest thing to do, especially since it looked like she broke one of her wings.

What if I called animal control? Ok sure, it's a little different than what they usually deal with, but it's just a horse crossed with a bird, so it shouldn't be too hard to help, right?...

No…. this was my fault in some way. I felt responsible. And I was- the only one to see any of this.

This pegasus…might need my help.

And if I left her in someone else's hands… I would feel like a scumbag for abandoning her.

I think….I should help…

I couldn't even really believe what I was doing; it felt like I had no control of my body. And before I could really figure out what I was doing, I had the pegasus in my arms. She felt a lot like carrying a medium sized dog, and her fur was soft and smooth. She didn't make a sound or move an inch once I picked her up, but I could feel her heart beat once she was in my arms. Making sure I wasn't bending her wing as I held her, I carefully folded it in. I still felt unbelievable pain all over, but I had to push that aside for now.

I looked around to see if anyone was out. Apparently not, everyone was in their houses, and looking up to the sky, I saw the sun was going down. I better get this pony back to the house.

Once I got back to my house, I carefully put the pegasus on the couch, and quickly rushed to the door, locking it. I went to the windows and closed them, since I didn't think anyone should see inside if some person were to walk by.

After i locked down pretty much every window, door, nook and cranny in the house, my eyes rested on the pegasus. She was still unconscious, and didn't move much on the couch. Wow, that collision must have really knocked her out.

_Now time to figure out how to fix that wing…_

_Well, maybe it works the same way when a bird breaks a wing. Like what I did in 5th grade._

I grabbed my computer, and quickly looked up "how to fix a bird's broken wing". A link showed up, and I clicked it, reading the directions in my head.

_Hmmm…ok, it says to "examine the wing" by looking for open wounds_

I got up, and checked out the wing, carefully lifting it and looking on both sides. No open wounds, just a couple of scratches.

I go back to the computer.

_Ok, now it says "immobilize the wing"._

I quickly headed to the bathroom, grabbed my dad's first aid kit and brought it back to the couch. I got out a adhesive gauze and grabbed a pair of scissors nearby.

I followed what the directions said, and put her wing in its natural position, wrapping it carefully. Pretty soon, her wing was all wrapped up and secure. I stand up to see the finished product.

Putting my hands on my hips, I silently congratulated myself.

_Not bad Lindsay, not bad._

Then the pain from before comes back, I winced.

_Oh yeah, forgot about that._

I headed back to the bathroom, not before i put a small wool blanket over the sleeping pegasus.

_Now time to patch myself up._

After wrapping my arm and rinsing my bloody lip, I finally went and sat on the couch. My eyes moved to the side table, where this diary sat. I picked up the book, examining its cover. I remember I got this diary for my birthday last year, but I told my mom I wasn't the type of girl who wrote in a diary. Though considering what's happened today, maybe now would be a good time to use it.

-

As I'm writing, I'm starting to feel a bit better, the retelling of my story seems to have gotten a weight off my shoulders.

I still feel completely uncomfortable sitting next to a passed out pegasus, but I can't really do much about that now, can I?

So now that I got all that off my chest, I just need to wait till the pegasus wakes up...

That should be interesting.

–Lindsay


End file.
